Evil Gomamon
by Adriantai
Summary: My frist Fan-fic.


The Evil behind Gomamon- part 1   
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or anything in here, but a property of Toei Animation, Saban, Hongo and Bandi   
  
About this story: Obsession is a dark matter, this story express a pitch-black mist of Obsession with a hyper cute-looking demon really showed it dark side.   
  
Tai, a tall soccer-loving boy with a wild hair, wearing a goggles around his head he never used (God, that is not normal but for body decoration….) was screening the File Island landmark. Matt, a slander boy with a blonde spiky hair was holding hands to his younger brother T.K. in green clothing. Izzy was typing in a map graphic. Sora and Mimi are chatting with each other about a wired object called a black spark that seems to come from earth's computers.  
  
That is right black sparks; Unimon attacked Joe because a black spark controlled Unimon, but Gomamon Digievlouted into Ikkakumon to save Joe from his death. There is no Devimon, I sent him to the lake of fire0-O. The black spark has been foreign threat over the digiworld. "Gomamon" Joe called after he dedigivoute from Ikkukamon, " are you all right? That was cool! Thanks Gomamon!" Gomamon smiled after him "No sweat it" "Well Joe" Tai called back "We are atop of Infinity Mountain and still no sight of Warleomon; but you did a good job on our mission" He walked to Joe to shake his hand.  
  
Sora walked to him with a puzzled look on her face " why are so surprised at Gomamon's digivoution? He did that before and you saw Zudomon from him?" Joe sighed " I know, but he was hungry when he came up here but he grow out of it! I was impressing." Sora rolled her eyes and notice Gomamon is gone. "Joe" she replied back "were is Gomamon?' Joe looked around and found no Gomamon anywhere "Gomamon!" Joe called out but no respond, Matt patted on his back, " relax, I'm sure he is taking a walk".  
  
Gomamon was alone walking up a dusty dirt trail full of rocks, Gomamon heard a black spark whooshed pass him heading to the mountains. "There it is, better run to Joe and the others about this" just when he was about turn around, an big hidden digimon wait in ambush…. He quickly dived out the behind rocks and shouted "Gomamon!" In surprise, Gomamon looked up just to see his old foe, Megaseadramon flying up in an air, circling around Gomamon.  
  
" You may look cute and cuddy, but you are maintain better than that stupid Warleomon full of pride…. you……… sweet little thing." Megaseadramon mocked him "Megaseadramon! Butt out!" Gomamon cried, " I only fight if Joe is around!" Gomamon tried to run but was afraid that Megaseadra might wipe his own ass. " Awwwwwwww…." Megaseadra made a mocking sound "the little seal with a hyper attitude is soooooo scared of fighting unless his partner is in danger. Lighting jeleivian!" from his horn he blasted out a burst of energy aiming at Gomamon, "Marching Fish!!" Gomamon called up his fish buddies to block out his attack that spread energy everywhere. "Stop fighting!!" An unknown voice bloomed out "I am Warleomon, the anger of pride! King of the dark because of those who left me and who crosses my path is in cursed evil!!! You should've be here without your partner Gomamon, but because of you're cuteness I judge you're fate that you become guilty of your innocence, Prepare your soul become reunites with main! Attack your friends and kill them!" The  
invariable being gave strict order than both Megaseadramon and Gomamon rejects. "No…Joe…. No!" Gomamon though of Joe, his friends and his Digimon friends that he loved. "Joe, Sora, Biyomon, Agumon, Tai, Gabumon, Matt, Izzy, Tentomon, Kari, Gatomon, Mimi, Palmon, T.K. and Patamon…. I will not betray them! They are my friends! I was here to find the source of the black spark and report this to the others! Not this kind of mission!" " You will betray them" Warleomon showed himself in form. He looked like a Leomon in a Wargreymon suit, but red and has more gadgets and a two big wavy-sharp razor sword; his face is covered with black Chromoziord magna mask with and huge long saber tusk. He is huge and powerful. "Now do it!" he roared. "No!" a soft tears ran down his check, Gomamon rejected his order once again. "I mistaken walked up here without Joe's order, I suggest to turn back and be gone, I will not fight you or hurt my friends, period. You are jealous because We DigiDenstine Digimon was different then you." Gomamon turned away form him and replied " use Megaseadramon instant" So Gomamon was about to walk away back to the campsite, but Warleomon blocked him. "No, you are guilty of been here, you showed your rejection of the Digi-kids, you lifted them, you become my servant and be apart of my soul. There is no escape Gomamon but to joint my ring of Pride, Sex, Darkness, Sinfulness, Shame, Evil, Loneliness, Guiltiness, Sad, and Madness. Now fetch the children and their Digimon at once, now!" "No!!! Marching Fish!!" Gomamon's fish buddy aimed for Warleomon but disappeared from sight and cried out "get ready for the touch of curse and evilness" The hand appeared out of the ground, touching Gomamon by the ass, spark of energy enfuge him, Gomamon yipped in pain and anzioning. Warleomon appeared behind his still touching his ass. When it was over, Gomamon when down but got up and said in a cold tone "I must obey" His voice was like a Man-Lion. His eyes were blank red.   
  
"I'm worried about Gomamon" Joe said, "I think we should look for him". Tai argreed with Joe " Lets find him" "Rigth!" everybody agreed too. Just when they were about to search, Gabumon's stringy ear rised up, turning his head. He caught a sound getting near behind him, he span around that caught Matt's attantion also. "What is it" Matt asked, all the other turned around too seeing something small comeing in sigth "Gomamon!!!" Joe cried out. "I was worried sick about you" "Where did you go?" Patamon asked. But not knowing that a friend they loved has became evil, Gomamon's face has a dark scowl, he was in a Lion-like rage. Agumon spoke up, "come here, Gomamon and tell us what happen". "I WANT THE CHILDREN!!!!!!!" Gomamon roared like an Lion. "Wow" Mimi said in surprise " Is it you Gomamon?" "It can be the worng Gomamon" Joe spoke up. "JOE…..SORA……TAI….." Gomamon's voice was trailed off. Gomamon still evil-passionate, grew clam but his voice is still an Lion " IT IS ME JOE I'm SORRY I FAILED YOU".  
  
Too be contined………   



End file.
